104797-am-i-the-only-one-lost
Content ---- ---- Okay, so you're Dominion and in Light's Reach. Not my specialty, but I'll see if I can help. But first, you can't ride a hoverboard at 10. You get a regular mount at 15 and hoverboards at 25. So don't stress on that. You equip the axe by clicking on it in your inventory, then look for the little ore icons on the mop. Walk up and click on those. Wait til the animation stops and collect your lewts with "V". The Lopp village missions should breadcrumb trail you back to town and then to the Pell area to the southwest, across the lake. Do the missions there. Eventually, they'll send you all over the north and west side of the map - and then back to the east. Just keep following the quest hubs. | |} ---- Thanks tex at least you helped me unlike the other people | |} ---- I don't understand this sentence. >.> But first of all, 2-step verification: yes/no? | |} ---- ---- I'm trying my best to understand what you're talking about, but I'm not sure. And I've done Ellevar twice. I need more information. 1. The spiders are in the south of the zone, if I recall correctly. You should kind of circle around counterclockwise, heading north, then west. They then kind of send you to the east and south, before then sending you through the spiders and eventually the Eldan zone in the southwest. Do you have any zone or regional quests that I can use to try to pinpoint where you're at? 2. If you're at the Lopps and about to move on (firing the potatoe gun), you should move on to the Pell west of your location. 3. If you have a laser pickaxe because you picked up mining (they give you an apprentice's mining laser), you equip it as a piece of gear and right click on ore (it shows up looking a little like a green submarine periscope on your minimap if you're close enough). Nodes will sometimes turn into little scampering guys (chase them down and beat the crap out of them to get your stuff) and will very rarely become giant ore worms (which you can fight if you've got the room). Mostly, they should explode gradually into little bits of ore. If you open your inventory (using "i") and click the hammer in the lower left corner, it will open your tradeskill bag. Your ore, along with any tradeskill items like cooking ingredients, cloth, and runes, will end up in there by default. You can right click stuff if you want to kick it into your inventory to sell. As long as you don't, though, it doesn't count against your overall inventory. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Level 25 seems a bit high at first, but you'll get there in no time! Keep playing :) Your first mount is at level 15 (it costs 10g 67s which seems like a lot, but at level 10 when you can get tradeskills, i recommend you pick 2 gathering skills such as mining and survival, at level 15 open the tradeskill bag (the hammer icon on your inventory in the bottom left) and drag the gathered materials you won't be using for future crafts to your normal inventory then vendor them to make money to afford the mount)))) Your hoverboard comes at level 25. With the spiders, the moment you see them go to burrow on their animation, dodge out of the way. Or what works a bit easier is to keep moving as the red telegraph appears and you should out distance it from the time they burrow until the time they get up to damage. It's annoying but you'll get the hang of it. Make sure to re-bind your strafe keys to help with this! (i switched Q and E strafe to A and D so i'm always strafing when moving, not turning) I seriously recommend a MMO gaming mouse such as the Logitech G600 (with 12 buttons on side) will make your life much much easier as you need to get used to moving and fighting, not standing still. (when you get to addons, i recommend steer to make camera movement = mouse movement) If you are level 14 and still in lightreach, you can ignore the rest of the quests if they bore you, and go to Ilium (get Lightreach mission taxi point then Misty Murk taxi point (just SW of town) to open up Taxi to Ilium. Do the quests in Ilium (press C and accept them there's a bunch) to open up your house, the teleport to Ilium (visit the 8 place quest, remember to use item first time from inventory to unlock it) and then move to Auroria and keep leveling. With mining and survival, you need to buy the novice tradeskill gathering item of the type. Laseraxe / Chainsaw etc. Right click it in your inventory to equip, then you can choose to either attack the mining nodes with your skills, or right click them when close to harvest them. (switch to chainsaw for trees). Easy way to keep track of them is to drag them to the little boxes in the bottom left with the ctrl 1 / ctrl 2 on them, you can then press ctrl+1 to switch to whatever you put in that box. You'll get the hang of it, don't be scared to ask questions, these guys have just seen too many trolls and doubt you're sincerity in your post. I'll give you the benefit of the doubt so if you have any more questions ask away, i'm here to help :) | |} ---- ---- ---- Never played an MMO before? Just asking. | |} ---- ---- ----